Heat
by Lady Misaii
Summary: Shino never tires of Kiba's odd yet nonetheless heart warming gestures. ShinoxKiba. One-shot.


6:38 AM - Late July

The sun had pelted all of Kohona with such tremendous rage, and it had been like this since early June. It had only been morning and the heat was already unbearable. Under thick sheets, he tossed and turned vigorously. Beads of sweat trickled down his chin as his mouth stood agape, feeling exhausted and gradually nauseous. He took deep, heavy breaths and leaned over to his side once, doing his best to control his somewhat jittery insects. Unaccustomed to such conditions, his kikaichū became unstable and one by one left his body into open air, desperate trying to escape the heat wave.

"Shino..."

Beneath dark glasses, his eyes flickered open.

"Hm."

"Are you alright?"

Shino could not help but notice the concern in his voice and forced a smile. "I'm fine Kiba, thank you."

The other boy frowned; he seemed very unimpressed. "Don't lie."

"It's just my insects," Shino assured him. "I'm fine, they're just not use to these hot days." And with that, he turned to his opposite side again, unable to face Kiba after yet another lie.

"Well, aren't they like, a part of you or something? If they're sick, you are too...right?" Kiba was never good with logic, but it only seemed right to conclude such a statement.

"You speak some truth, yes."

"_Some_?" The boy's fierce black eyes were narrowed now. He let his hands find their way to Shino's waist, which was bare to the touch, and nuzzled his face into his back.

His touch was like a piercing pain, only bittersweet. Shino shuddered when he felt a tongue trace painfully slow up his shoulders towards his ears. "K-Kiba..."

Oh, how Kiba loved to tease, and even more so to get the truth out of him. "Tell me what's wrong." He whispered, beginning to nibble at his ears.

"There's n-nothing wrong, I'm just-" He paused and groaned when precise, canine like nails brushed against his torso.

"You're suffering with this heat, huh? You're soaking in sweat."

"Yes." Shino whispered back. He felt an even greater heat in his cheeks and below his waist begin to form.

He didn't know which was worse.

"Why didn't you say so?" Kiba chirped, grinning and pulling away, having Shino breath out in a relaxed manner. "I'll go get you some water. Be right back!" He jolted from under the thick sheets and closed the door as he walked out.

Shino couldn't help but feel a little vulnerable then. Canines could withstand any weather, wagging their tales and proudly waiting for commands; so of course the Inuzukas were more than suited for this kind of temperature. The Aburames, however, were slightly picky about their surroundings to say the least. He decided it was best to admit defeat quietly, and glanced at his kikaichū, who were still restless and buzzing lightly above him.

Kiba had returned, this time with a small cup of water in his hand. He leaned over to Shino and cupped his chin, pulling it towards him. Shino flinched at his touch and let his head tilt on his right shoulder. "What are you doing?"

The Inuzuka let a chuckle slip and tried hard not to show his sarcasm, "I'm tryin' to cool you down, now sit up."

"Kiba, I can swallow by myself."

"And so can I, but right now let's focus on this water, okay?"

His face turned an even darker shade of red than before. "K-Kiba Inuzuka!"

"That's my name. Now bottoms up, bucko." He refused to wait any longer and poured the water into his open mouth. The first gulp was so sudden, Shino gagged the fluid, but let it slide down his throat the second time. The small thuds that his mouth released made Kiba shiver, "Damn."

Shino's eyes widened as he realized the second derogatory comment, pushing the cup away from his mouth. "Will you cut that out?!"

That flushed face of his made Kiba gush inside out. "Any better?"

Colorless eyes avoided his gaze. "...Yes, actually." His insects seemed to have relaxed now, their buzzing had stopped and only a few of them remained in open air.

"Good." He replied with a genuine smile. "Now scoot."

He placed the cup on to the floor and adjusted himself back into bed; only this time, he had rested his head on the toned and somewhat moist torso of his companion.

Shino didn't shy away to his touch like he might have. Instead, he let a hand stroke the boy's messy auburn hair. "Kiba."

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"Scratch behind my ears and we'll call it even."

Kiba swore he heard him chuckle.

"Deal."

-------

**A/N: OH WOW, my first Shounen-ai fic :D I might write a few more drabbles on these two. I hope the rating isn't wrong, I don't feel as if it should be an M. They're my favorite. **


End file.
